Garrett Wang
| geboorteplaats = Riverside, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0910897 |}} Garrett Richard Wang, geboren op 15 december , is bekend geworden van zijn rol van vaandrig Harry Kim in Star Trek: Voyager. Carrière Wang had zijn eerste televisieoptreden in in een aflevering van de serie All American Girl. In hetzelfde jaar kreeg hij ook zijn rol in Star Trek: Voyager. Buiten Star Trek heeft hij rollen gehad in een aantal onafhankelijke films, zoals Angry Cafe ( , met France Nuyen), Hundred Percent ( ) en Ivory Towers ( , met Time Winters). Hij werkte in ook met Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteur (en "Caretaker" gastacteur ) Armin Shimerman en Star Trek: Enterprise acteur Dominic Keating in de komedie The Auteur Theory. Meer recentelijk heeft hij een rol gehad in de horrorfilm Demon Island. In had hij een rol in de Western miniserie Into the West, waarin hij de rol van Chow-Ping Yen. Ook Star Trek acteurs Keith Carradine en Clayton Rohner hadden in deze serie een rol. In speelde hij met talloze andere Star Trek acteurs in de fan film "Star Trek: Of Gods and Men". Deze film is geregisseerd door zijn Voyager collega Tim Russ, die hierin zijn rol als Tuvok voortzette. Wang speelde echter een nieuw karakter. Andere Star Trek acteurs die meespeelden waren Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Alan Ruck, Grace Lee Whitney, Cirroc Lofton, Celeste Yarnall, Gary Graham, Chase Masterson, Crystal Allen, J.G. Hertzler, Jack Donner, Lawrence Montaigne en Arlene Martel. In de videoclip van het Rage Against the Machine nummer "Sleep Now in the Fire" heeft hij een kort optreden. De gitarist van deze band is niemand minder dan Tom Morello, die een klein gastoptreden had in de Star Trek: Voyager aflevering "Good Shepherd". Kort geleden heeft hij Why Am I Doing This? opgenomen, een onafhankelijke komedie waarin ook Star Trek: Enterprise acteur Anthony Montgomery een rol speelt. Persoonlijk leven Wang genoot zijn schoolopleiding in Bermuda, alhoewel hij op negenjarige leeftijd al weer terug verhuisde naar de Verenigde Staten. Hij slaagde van de Harding Academy High School in Memphis, Tennessee en studeerde verder aan de UCLA, waar hij zich richtte op Aziatische studies. Een theater leraar kon hem er echter van overtuigen om een acteercarrière te gaan navolgen. Hij trad op in diverse producties, iets wat hij ook na zijn afstuderen bleef doen. In werd hij door People Magazine verkozen als één van de "50 Mooiste Mensen op de Wereld". Deze verkiezing zorgde er mede voor dat niet Wang maar Jennifer Lien na drie seizoenen uit Star Trek: Voyager geschreven werd, ook al stond Wang hiervoor op de nominatie. In werd hij door E! (Entertainment Television) uitgekozen als één van de "20 Coolste Vrijgezellen" in het land. Wang is ook een fan van Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In een interview met TV Zone magazine in 1998 gaf hij aan dat zijn favoriete afleveringen "Far Beyond the Stars", "Little Green Men", "Our Man Bashir" en "Trials and Tribble-ations" zijn. Alhoewel hij daarvoor niet speciaal uitgenodigd was, was Wang wel de enige Star Trek acteur die aanwezig was bij de sluitingsceremonie van Star Trek: The Experience in Las Vegas op 1 september . Wang is van Chinese komaf en zijn naam wordt in het Chinees als 王以瞻 (Wang Yizhan of Wang Yi Chung)geschreven, wat vrij vertaald "Hij die door velen bewonderd wordt" betekend. Zijn achternaam wordt ook als "wong" uitgesproken. Optredens Afbeelding:Evil kim.jpg|Harry Kim als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:Buster Kincaid.jpg|Buster Kincaid (VOY: "Bride of Chaotica!") Afbeelding:Kymble.jpg|Kymble (VOY: "Author, Author") Wang, Garrett Wang, Garrett bg:Гарет Уонг cs:Garrett Wang de:Garrett Wang en:Garrett Wang es:Garrett Wang fr:Garrett Wang pl:Garrett Wang